La surprise
by blupou
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger et , en dépit des cours qu'elle doit préparer, Ginny lui organise une petite fête...Et une très grosse surprise!
1. Début de soirée

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette petite fiction. Tout est à JKR._

**Note :**_ Bon eh bien comme promis, une petite fiction pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione... En réponse au défi que je me suis lancée toute seule sur le groupe facebook HGSS ( venez nombreuses! ) ...défi que je ne dirais pas, ça gâcherai tout le suspens ( si suspens il y a :p) ... Ce sera en trois chapitres normalement..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Severus Snape ouvrit lentement un oeil. Puis l'autre. Mais il sentait clairement qu'un bandeau de soie lui obstruait la vue. Il tenta de bouger un peu, en vain. Il était attaché, les bras et les jambes écartées. En plus il était nu et quelque chose lui chatouillait l'aine. Il maudit ses réflexes rouillés. Jamais il n'aurait réagi si lentement du temps du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il grinça des dents.

Alors qu'il patrouillait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves fautifs, il avait entendu un son. Des rires étouffés, plus précisément. Un rictus de satisfaction aux lèvres, il s'était approché lentement de la source du bruit, certain de trouver quelques adolescents en plein mauvais coup. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à être pris dans une embuscade. Alors qu'il allait surgir dans l'alcôve d'où provenaient les rires, un sac noir fut jeté sur sa tête, quelqu'un le désarma et on le ligota de toutes parts. Il avait clairement entendu cinq voix distinctes : deux masculines et trois féminines. Il pensait même avoir reconnu ses agresseurs : Le rire niais de Lavande Brown, le ton malicieux de Ginny Weasley, la voix irritante de Potter, le pouffement idiot de Ronald Weasley et le ton rêveur de Luna Lovegood. Il avait tenté de se débattre mais un sort l'avait envoyé dans les choux.

Là, il venait de se réveiller et il ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Ces cinq personnes avaient tous subi ses sarcasmes et ses petites cruautés mesquines quand ils étaient élèves... à peine plus que les autre. Enfin, surtout Potter. C'était peut-être de son initiative. C'était surement de son initiative. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Un Potter. Un autre Potter. Ils étaient toujours prêts à l'humilier. Il eut un rictus.

Il se sentait ridicule. Complètement ridicule. Et il commençait à avoir froid. Il s'ennuyait aussi. Il avait tout testé pour se libérer mais ses liens, plutôt doux d'ailleurs, résistaient même à la magie sans baguette. On avait dû jeter de puissants charmes de protection dessus. En plus, le truc qui reposait sur son aine commençait franchement à le démanger.

Depuis quand Lavande Brown s'associait à Potter ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. D'accord, elle avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore- paix à son âme- mais elle avait toujours était une cruche complète. L'associer à un plan était le meilleur moyen de le ruiner. Peut-être qu'elle suivait son grand amoûûûr, l'idiot Ron Weasley. Il les avait vus se laver les amygdales encore dernièrement. Ils proposaient, tous les deux, un spectacle à vomir, digne de leur manque de subtilité.

N'empêche que cette année, et les deux précédentes, avaient été affreuses avec toute cette ribambelle d'anciens élèves devenus professeurs. Potter avait pris son poste de défense contre les forces du mal ; Weasley fils tentait maladroitement d'apprendre le vol aux jeunes sorciers ; Brown enseignait la seule matière où elle pouvait être compétente : la divination ; Granger était devenue professeur d'arithmancie ; Weasley fille était infirmière scolaire et la drôle de Lovegood s'occupait avec Hagrid des bêtes de la forêt. Une véritable invasion. Il en voudra toujours à Minerva pour les avoir TOUS enrôlés. Un ou une, il aurait pu supporter, mais six ? Non sept ! Londubat avait remplacé Chourave. Il gémit ouvertement de dépit. Et après on s'étonnait du niveau scolaire, toujours plus bas chaque année, des sorciers...

Toujours était-il qu'il était toujours attaché à ce lit, les yeux bandés et qu'une envie pressante commençait à se faire sentir.

HGSSHGSS

Un peu plus bas, toujours à Poudlard...

- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermiooooooone ! s'écria une tornade rousse s'abattant soudainement sur la jeune professeure en pleine préparation de cours.

- Ginny ! Je vais devoir recommencer mon plan ! Il y a une grosse tâche dessus !

La rouquine secoua la tête, confisqua parchemins et plumes et claqua des doigts pour qu'Harry et Ron apportent un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire.

- De toute manière, tu connais déjà tout par cœur et puis, c'est ton anniversaire ! Vingt-cinq ans, ça se fête !

D'un coup de baguette, le trois-pièces-montées s'illumina d'un quart de centaine de bougies et une flopée de petits cadeaux joliment enrubannés arrivèrent en flottant dans la pièce. Hermione secoua la tête, empila ses parchemins, reboucha ses bouteilles d'encre et, d'un coup de baguette, débarrassa la table à manger de ses appartements. On y posa l'énorme gâteau.

HGSSHGSS

Un peu plus haut, Snape soupira. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais, de son avis, cela faisait terriblement longtemps. Le truc sur son aine le démangeait carrément et il avait beau gigoter dans tous les sens, le machin ne voulait pas partir. Par ailleurs, il lui semblait entendre du bruit, comme des éclats de voix, mais, désorienté comme il était, il ne pouvait en trouver la provenance. Et là, il commençait à avoir une crampe aux épaules à force de rester attaché les bras au dessus de la tête. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, il devait aller aux toilettes.

HGSSHGSS

L'estomac plein, bien trop repu pour que ce soit agréable, Harry et Ron étaient partis digérer le dessert en ronflant bruyamment dans leur propre lit. Ginny était restée, prétextant le devoir de passer la soirée avec Hermione, en tant que meilleure amie officielle. Hermione n'avait pas dit non, après tout, cela lui faisait une pause, cette soirée entre filles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione parla chiffons, mode, garçons... alors on en vînt évidemment à sa sexualité, malheureusement pour elle, peu existante. Il faut dire qu'en tant que professeur, on ne rencontre pas grand monde de nouveau et que, comme elle prenait sa profession très à cœur, elle ne sortait presque pas pendant son temps libre. Ce fut lorsqu'elles abordèrent ce sujet que Ginny, malicieuse, sortit un nouveau paquet cadeau de sa poche. Elle le lui tendit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Ginny..., tenta Hermione sur un ton de reproche amusé.

- Ouvre !

La studieuse gryffondor défit délicatement le ruban rouge sang et ouvrit la boîte ronde...Elle poussa une exclamation surprise :

- Ginny, non !

Et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Il faut que tu l'essaies. Ce soir. Promet-moi que tu dormiras avec. Juste pour tester si c'est doux !

Hermione considéra la nuisette pourpre transparente en satin en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Tu abuses.

- Je sais !

- Tu sais qu'on ne m'a jamais offert ce genre de chose ?

- Je sais aussi.

Elle se reçut une petite tape sur la cuisse.

- Tu la porteras ce soir ?

- Je...

- S'il te plaît ! Comme ça je saurais si elle est confortable !

- Essaie-là toi-même alors !

- Surtout pas ! Harry me sauterais dessus et je n'aurais pas le temps de juger de la douceur du tissu. Il faut que ce soit toi !

Hermione aurait pu se vexer de ce sous-entendu explicite sur son célibat, mais c'était une réalité. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Après tout... personne ne la verra.

- Tu dormiras avec ?

- Si ça te fais plaisir.

- Super ! Compte-rendu demain dès qu'on se voit !

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Je file, Harry doit m'attendre !

Et la rouquine s'échappa des appartements d'Hermione.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione soupira en regardant à nouveau la nuisette. Jamais elle ne s'était habillée comme ça, même si elle avait toujours secrètement rêvée d'être sexy comme certaines filles dans les rares magazines de mode qu'elle avait feuilletés. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'accessoire essentiel, elle ne pouvait plus repousser ça. Un sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres, elle jeta le sous-vêtement sur son épaule et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, son bureau et sa salle de bain. Sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher une culotte, elle se déshabilla, prit une douche parfumée, se coiffa du mieux qu'elle put, se maquilla et, enfin, revêtit le vêtement de satin. C'était très agréable à porter constata-t-elle. Elle agrandit son miroir pour pouvoir s'admirer toute entière et sourit d'un air coquin. Elle avait l'air absolument comme elle voulait. La nuisette mettait ses larges hanches en valeur et ses seins formaient un creux agréable qu'on pouvait regarder à loisir. Elle releva ses cheveux avec une pince et sa bouche se fendit en un large sourire approbateur. Sacré Ginny. Elle avait un sacré culot de lui offrir ça, mais elle s'en réjouissait. Il faudra qu'elle la remercie chaleureusement pour ce cadeau.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

- Avec des talons...

Elle alla dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière...et cria de stupeur.

- Professeur Snape ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà... Le prochain chapitre d'ici une semaine ( un peu moins j'espère... mais je veux pas mettre en temps trop long entre le deuxième et le troisième chapitre). Une petite review ?_


	2. Milieu de soirée

**Disclaimer : **_Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette petite fiction. Tout est à JKR._

**Note :**_ Voilà la suite avec un tout petit peu de retard. Le prochain chapitre sera posté ... avant les vacances promis, mais je ne donnerais pas de dates. _

_Ce chapitre est très court ( surtout par rapport au chapitre qui arrive), mais il le fallait bien pour couper au cliff :p . _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus proche. Tiens, on éclairait la pièce. Un cri. Typiquement féminin. Une voix. Typiquement Grangeresque.

- Miss Granger, la salua-t-il en serrant les dents, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me détacher et de me sortir de cette situation délicate ?

Hermione considéra l'homme attaché sur son lit. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement à la vue de son sexe entouré d'un ruban rouge et or. Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule ainsi. Cependant, elle avouait profiter délicieusement de la vue de son ancien professeur ainsi à sa merci. D'autant plus qu'il avait un corps délectable à regarder, sûrement aussi à toucher. Mais sa voix menaçante la rappela à l'ordre.

- Miss Granger...

Faites qu'il n'ait pas à la supplier de le détacher. La position était déjà suffisamment humiliante pour qu'il n'ait pas à hurler que sa vessie était pleine.

- Oh...Euh...Oui, tout de suite.

Il sentit ses doigts enlever délicatement le bandeau de ses yeux puis, tandis qu'il s'habituait à la luminosité, dénouer ses liens aux poignets et aux chevilles. Immédiatement, sans lui jeter un regard, il se redressa, légèrement douloureux, et alla chercher la salle de bain.

Quand il sortit, Hermione Granger l'attendait derrière la porte, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

- Que faisiez-vous ici, Severus ?

Il leva un sourcil, mais le rabaissa bien vite. Ils étaient collègues depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Ils s'étaient déjà appelés par leur prénom.

- Aucune idée.

Il se gratta la nuque. Hermione pouffa.

- Quoi ?

- Vous...

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et pointa du doigt le petit nœud qui entourait son pénis.

- Pas pu l'enlever, grommela-t-il, apparemment je ne peux rien faire de tous les liens avec lesquels j'ai été entravés. J'ai été obligé de faire avec.

Les yeux profondément moqueurs, elle proposa :

- Permettez.

- Puisqu'il le faut.

Hermione tira doucement sur le nœud en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son sexe.

- Je crois que vous êtes, malgré vous, un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, dit-elle en allant poser le ruban sur son bureau.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait en faire. Snape roula des yeux à l'entente de ses dires.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je crois que la date n'est pas innocente au fait que vous vous retrouviez chez moi, nu, le sexe enrubanné.

Snape sembla se rendre compte de sa nudité et constata avec un certain désarroi qu'il n'avait rien pour se couvrir.

- Auriez-vous quelque chose pour...

- Oh oui, excusez-moi ! Hmm... Une serviette de bain ? Je doute que vous ne rentriez dans mon peignoir... De toute façon, je vous vois mal en rose pâle...

- Ça ira, grogna-t-il.

Elle revînt avec la serviette blanche, moelleuse à souhait, et la lui tendit. Il avait pris place sur le canapé du bureau.

- Un verre de vin ?

- N'avez-vous pas déjà fêté votre anniversaire ?

- Si. Mais pas avec vous. Et je n'ai pas suffisamment bu pour la situation.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers la bouteille.

- Severus...

Elle secoua la tête et sortit deux verres à pied.

- En quoi suis-je un...cadeau d'anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle servait le premier verre.

Elle attendit d'avoir servi le deuxième pour lui répondre.

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Ce doit être un cadeau surprise de Ginny.

- L'intelligence de Ginevra Weasley m'étonnera toujours en comparaison avec le QI moyen de sa famille.

Hermione sourit tendrement.

- Seulement, je n'ai pas encore compris toutes ses manigances.

- Parce qu'elle est capable de manigances ?

- Autant qu'un bon serpentard, je dirais, affirma-t-elle en buvant une gorgée du liquide pourpre.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer tandis que la lune se levait pour de bon. Snape détailla enfin Hermione. Il déglutit. Merlin, elle était nue sous ce bout de tissu qui ne cachait rien. Il pouvait distinguer le triangle sombre de ses poils pubiens.

- Comment puis-je croire que ma présence ici vous était une totale surprise quand je vous vois affublée ainsi ?

Hermione jeta un bref regard sur sa nuisette et rougit fortement.

- Encore Ginny, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher son intimité aux transparences de la robe et sa poitrine avec ses bras.

Snape leva un sourcil.

- Elle...elle m'a offert cette...robe et a insisté pour que je la porte cette nuit. Ce qu'elle espérait parait évident maintenant, non ?

- La question n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait, rien que mon...enrubannement permettait de le comprendre. Mais : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu qu'on ait des relations sexuelles ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, légèrement embarrassée et but une autre gorgée de vin.

Snape approcha son visage de la gryffondor.

- Est-ce parce que je vous plais ?

Hermione baissa les yeux tandis qu'un charmant rougissement envahissait ses pommettes et son décolleté.

Snape recula, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Bien.

Et il porta le verre à ses lèvres tout en la fixant de ses yeux noirs pénétrants. Hermione eut la nette sensation qu'il était passé en mode séducteur.

-Vous...vous voulez peut-être rentrer dans vos appartements... Je vais vous chercher des vêtements, si vous le souhaitez, fit-elle clairement mal à l'aise.

Elle commença à se lever. Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous assure que non, sorcière...Mais peut-être est-ce ainsi que vous voulez disposer de votre cadeau d'anniversaire momentané ?

Hermione s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

- Je...

Elle balbutia quelques instants, réfléchit un moment pendant lequel aucune des deux personnes de la pièce ne bougea, puis un sourire malicieux fendit son visage. Elle se retourna.

- Je sais exactement comment je veux disposer de mon cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Hermione en se saisissant de sa baguette qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors? ça vous plaît toujours? _


End file.
